1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a power connector assembly with improved terminals, especially to a connector assembly including a plug connector and a socket connector for power transmission between the circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
To design a plug connector and a socket connector for transmitting power between the circuit boards should consider not only the electrical signal, but also the electrical power. Although the part of electrical signal is equipped with low current, the part of electrical power with comparative higher current may influence the electrical characteristic potentially.
The part of electrical power includes a plurality of male power terminals and female power terminals connected to each other. The connection of each set of power terminals must not only be good and secure, but further striving for high performance current transmission, thus machines, such as a computer server, could operate safely and reliably.
Besides, the impact of the plug connector against the socket connector during the connection should also be considered when designing power terminals. The conventional power terminals are soldered on a circuit board and the top edge of the power terminal is fixed in the insulated body of the connector. With such configuration, a twisting torque resulted from the impact during the connection may happen to the terminals, and the terminals may be loosened, then the connection stability may be affected. Even, the power terminals may be damaged.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a novel electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.